Test Subjects
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: After a year of dating Elliot asks Olivia to marry him, but soon comes trouble in the form of two psychotic killers. R&R. Final Chapter up! Look for part 2 Sex, Lies, and Olivia Stabler!
1. Test Subjects

Title: Test Subjects

Part I

Rating: R (For future chapters)

Author: Monica Edwards

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order SVU. If I did then Olivia and Elliot would be getting it on and Fin would cuss a hell of a lot more. If you're wondering where I get my ideas or other stupid facts, just repeat to yourself it's just a story and I really should relax.

Author's note: This is a stand alone story so anything that happens here does not apply to any of the other fan fics I have written or will write. I know it's a bizarre storyline but hey I'm a creative person and most of my plot ideas stem from dreams I have.

Olivia met Monica Edwards two years ago at a book signing. She was amazed at the accuracy of Monica's murder mystery books and so they got to talking and had stayed friends ever since. At the current time Olivia, Elliot, Monica, and her girlfriend Krista Blue, were at Monica's summer home in South Carolina. It was a beautiful home, three bedrooms, three and a half baths, and a view over looking the ocean which also contained a private beach in the back of the house. Elliot and Olivia had been dating, and it had been one year to that very night. Olivia sat on the porch in the back of the house at sunset, watching Krista and Monica laying out on the sand talking back and fourth. She couldn't hear them but she could tell they were talking by their body language. Some how Monica had convinced her and Elliot to take a break and join them at the beach house for two weeks. Both Olivia and Elliot didn't want to spend that much time away from their jobs but Monica pestered them so much that they finally gave in and decided to come. They all flew down there first class and Monica had a car waiting there and they were going to drive back. It was the last day of their vacation, tomorrow they were going to head back and Olivia couldn't say she was looking forward to it. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned to see Elliot standing there with a smile on his face.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked her and took a few steps towards her but he didn't sit down. Kathy had left him and taken the kids a year ago. They had joint custody so Elliot did see his kids but rarely if ever talked to his wife. Kathy had already found someone else only a few months after Elliot had split up with her so he didn't feel the least bit guilty in being with Olivia.

"Yeah it's so perfect don't you think? I don't want to go back..." She smiled at him and then took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "Can't we just stay here forever?" She took another sip of her wine and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed him back and he took one of her hands in his and knelt down in front of her. She arched an eyebrow wondering what he was doing but didn't say anything about it just yet.

"Anything and anywhere is perfect as long as I'm with you." He said and reached behind himself to his back pocket. Olivia's heart skipped a beat, was he really about to propose to her? It had only been a year since they got together but she had worked with him for a longer period then that and she already knew him inside and out. She didn't feel like it was too soon for this at all, in fact it seemed like the perfect amount of time had passed, he brought his hand out in front and produced a little black box and opened it slowly, "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He pulled the hand that he was already holding out to him gently and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. The ring was absolutely beautiful and for a moment she couldn't even speak. Tears of joy stung her eyes but no words would come out, she opened her mouth slowly.

"Yes..." She finally squeaked out, "I'll marry you Elliot!" She got down on the floor with him and hugged him tightly. He fell back onto the floor pulling her with him and started laughing, she laughed with him as a few tears spilled down over her cheeks. He reached his hand up gently and brushed the tears away with his thumb. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and he held her close.

"Whoa," Came Monica's voice from behind them she had come in through the porch carrying a towel, Krista was there with her, "No sex on the porch...remember the rule if I can't have sex with my girlfriend on the floor of this house while you're here then you can't either." Elliot looked at Monica and then his eyes were drawn to Krista who was topless. She was wearing a black bikini bottom but holding her towel and bikini top over her right arm. She tended to lay out there topless, and even though Elliot thought that Olivia was 100 times more beautiful then Krista it was hard not to look at an attractive topless woman. Olivia punched him in the arm when she saw the way he was looking at her and he turned his head.

"Sorry," He said and then laughed and slowly sat up and then stood, he took Olivia's hand and helped her to her feet too. "I mean I've seen her naked in some of her movies but I'll be damned if it doesn't look better in person." He turned and kissed Olivia and she hit him again playfully and laughed. She didn't feel threatened by Krista at all it was totally okay for him to look, she couldn't blame him for it, hell sometimes it was hard for _her _to keep her eyes off of Krista, the woman was attractive and even she couldn't deny that. Krista was a B-list celebrity who had just broke through in the movie industry in a movie based on one of the books that Monica had written. They met at the wrap party and had been together ever since it had been about a year for them also. Elliot and Olivia had never heard of her, and probably wouldn't have if Olivia wouldn't have befriended Monica a few years ago.

"Thanks El." Krista replied and then winked at him, Monica laughed and took a step towards the kitchen when Olivia's new ring caught her eye. She turned and her eyes went wide, she looked at Olivia and then Elliot and a big smile crossed her face.

"Yes Monica, we're getting married!" Olivia squealed and left Elliot's embrace to show off her jewelry. Monica stepped up to her and took her hand and looked down at the ring. Krista also moved to Olivia and lent in to see the ring.

"Look at the size of that rock!" Krista said, "Congrats Liv." Krista pulled her into a hug, which made Olivia a tad bit uncomfortable cause the woman wasn't wearing anything up top but she didn't say anything and she hugged back. She pulled away and looked at Monica who pulled her into a hug also.

"Way to go! He's cute for a guy." Monica said as she pulled away from Olivia, Olivia looked at Elliot and they both laughed. "I have some champaigne somewhere in the kitchen, come on lets get some." Monica motioned to all of them to follow her, Olivia looked at Elliot and reached out for his hand and started to pull him into the kitchen.

"Hey what about some alone time here Liv?" He whispered into her ear as he got closer to her. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You'll get pleanty of that later, right now we are going to have champaigne with one of my best friends and a topless celebrity." She pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back for a moment before she once again started to pull him into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and followed her, for the moment everything was perfect but little did they know it was about to take a turn for the worst.

The next day they all piled into Monica's Escalade, it was actually a very roomy car, and headed back towards New York City. They left early morning and had planned to get back to the city by night time. Olivia had fallen asleep with her head in Elliot's lap, she had been asleep for a while until the car came to a screeching halt after four loud pops were heard. She was jerked awake and instantly sat up to see where they were. They were in fact in the middle of a forest, absolutely no where, so much in no where that the road wasn't even paved.

"What the hell was that?" Monica yelled as the car slid to a stop. Krista looked out of the window and opened her door and got outside to take a look. Monica followed, Olivia looked at Elliot and then they too got out of the car. Monica was already down looking at the front tire of the car, looking absolutely confused. "What the fuck could shread a tire like this?" She motioned to the condition of the tire, Olivia took a step back and looked at the back tire of the car, it was also shredded.

"They are both shredded on this side too!" Krista called from her side, not being able to believe this was happening Olivia went to the other side of the SUV and took a look. The right tires had also been shredded. Olivia blinked a few times and then turned to look behind them, she walked a few feet back, following the skid marks, she got to where they first started but she didn't see anything in the road or even on the side of the road that could have caused it. Monica came up behind her also skimming the ground for signs of an obstruction.

"This is too weird." Elliot said as he joined them, Olivia looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Something had to have been put there by someone, nothing in nature would cause the tires to just fall apart like that."

"Yeah well if someone put something there where is it now?" Krista asked and then put her arm around Monica. The four of them looked around, into the woods, up into the sky, looking for any kind of explination as to what could have caused it. Olivia took out her cell phone and opened it up, but as luck would have it there was no signal, she wasn't the least bit surprised, they were probably a hundred miles away from a cell tower. "My phone's not getting a signal either." Krista said when Olivia looked up, she turned to Elliot who also had his phone out and he shook his head.

"Great, just great." Olivia said and squinted her eyes as she tried to look down the road but all she could see was trees, no sign of civilization at all. Krista shifted uncomfortably and looked at Monica and then to Elliot.

"I gotta pee," She said to Monica still looking at Elliot, "Will you come with me, just in case there's a maniac out there?" She sort of begged with big pleading eyes, Elliot smiled at her and looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded slightly and smiled at him and they headed off into the woods together. Monica was walking around with her cell phone out putting it in different angles and positions trying to get it to work although she didn't look very convinced that it would.

"This is supposed to have service in all area's why the hell isn't it working now?" Monica nearly yelled, Olivia winced slightly at the sudden angry outburst but laughed slightly, she knew exactly how Monica was feeling. She watched Monica walk around for a few more moments before looking down at her new ring. She thought of the night before, after drinking enough champaigne to get them both a little buzzed they went back to their bedroom and had wild passionate sex. It was completely uninhibited, she did things that she never thought she would do, positions that she never even thought of. Just thinking about it got her aroused and a shudder ran through her body. She smiled and looked up and then looked around, shouldn't they have been back by now? How long could it possibly take Krista to pee?

"Elliot?" She called out in the direction that he had walked off in, she took a step into the underbrush and looked around, "Elliot?" Monica noticed that they hadn't come back too, so she joined Olivia and started calling for Krista.

"It shouldn't have taken her this long, she has a bladder the size of a walnut." Monica said to Olivia looking very worried. Olivia was also worried but she wouldn't allow her face to show it. Elliot was a big guy and if someone or something could take him down that quietly then she knew that it had to be bad. She tried to convince herself that maybe they were just farther back so she took a few more steps into the woods. "Krista?"

"Elliot!"

"KRISTA!"

"ELLIOT!" Olivia yelled as loud as she could without sounding like she was panicked. She had been in sticky situations before and the last thing she wanted to do was lose her head. She also had Monica to worry about, it wouldn't do for both of them to freak out. Monica looked around and then ran back out into the road and opened the trunk of the car. She looked over all the stuff they had in the back and pulled out a suitcase and opened it. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked her as she stepped out of the woods and back onto the road. Monica lifted out two piles of clothes and under them there were two guns. Olivia hadn't seen the weapons while they were on vacation but she was relieved that Monica had brought them.

"I have permits and all that shit so don't start with me Olivia." Monica said in a warning tone, although Olivia was not about to challenge her on it. "I only have a few clips of ammo so try not to shoot unless you have to." Monica pulled a back pack from behind one of the boxes of extra food and opened it up. Inside there were four clips of ammunition. She grabbed two water bottles and put them into the pack and handed a gun to Olivia. Olivia looked the gun over, it was a 9mm sig sauer, the kind of gun the FBI agents carried. It was already loaded, so they both had two more clips. Olivia was a good shot but she didn't know about Monica.

"Have you ever..."

"Shot a gun? Yes, mostly sniper rifles but I'm good with handguns too, it's a hobby of mine." Monica said and started to go through another box. She pulled out two flashlights and put one into the bag and handed the second one to Olivia. "Anything else we need before we go?"

"A plan maybe?" Olivia replied, although she wanted to just march into the woods and start looking for Elliot too but a plan was always a good idea. Monica took a breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

"Here's the plan, we stay together, only shoot when we have to, and um..."

"Kick ass." Olivia said and then clicked the safety off of her gun. Monica narrowed her gaze out to the distance and started to walk forward. As long as they were together then nothing could happen to them, right?


	2. Demoral Dreams

Title: Demoral Dreams

Part II

Rated: R

The next thing Elliot knew he was waking up and there was a sharp pain in his neck. He was scrunched up in what looked like a cage for a large dog, and Krista was completely out still with her head against the door to the cage which was locked with a silver padlock. He looked around the room, they were in a rather nice house, almost sterile. It smelled like a hospital in there, off to his left there was a silver table and an assortment of medical tools laid out on a tray next to it. He sighed slightly but turned so he was closer to Krista and put a hand on her shoulder. His head was still buzzing, the last thing her remembered before waking up there was standing a few feet away from Krista and then a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Someone must have shot some sort of tranquilzer dart into him, and whatever was in the dart was keeping him from thinking clearly. He shook Krista gently, trying to wake her up, she didn't open her eyes but she did shove him away.

"Not now, I have 20 more minutes before I need to get to the make-up trailer..." She groaned and then turned away from him violently and slammed her head on the door to the cage. Elliot winced slightly and saw her eyes pop open. She looked around, her eyes big like a scared animal, and saw the table and tray. She opened her mouth to scream but Elliot dove over to her and placed his hand over her mouth. She yelped in surprise but it did manage to stop her from screaming. "We're going to die, we're going to die..." She started whispering and a tear ran down her cheek.

"No one is going to die Krista, just try to stay calm." Elliot said to her, he knew he had to be the sane one in this situation. Krista moved his hand away from her mouth and then turned and grabbed the door on the cage and started to pull and shake it trying to get it to open, "Calm down, Krista...KRISTA!" He grabbed her and made her look into his eyes. She looked at him for a moment before bursting into sobs. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"I don't want to die El, don't let them kill me." She sobbed into his chest keeping her eyes closed tightly. The door that was diagonal from the cage opened and in walked a rather attractive looking woman and man. They looked perfectly normal, like someone that Elliot and Olivia would meet in their day to day job but it was obvious that they were the owners of the house. The woman came over to the cage and got down and poked her finger in like she was trying to pet an animal.

"Don't play with the patients Liz." The guy said as he walked over to the sink and started to wash his hands. Elliot blinked a few times and Krista started crying louder and then she started screaming and she grabbed the finger of the woman, they now knew as Liz, and twisted it as hard as she could. Liz screamed and wrenched her hand away from Krista and backed up from the cage.

"Ow damn it!" She yelled and shook her hand out trying to get the pain to go away, "Lets play with her first." Elliot grabbed Krista and pulled her into him and stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down, after a moment she stopped screaming and buried her face in his chest again.

"What exactly are you planning to do to us?" Elliot said very calmly, he was getting ready to negotiate with them. Liz walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands as the man stepped to the side and started to dry his off with some paper towels. The man walked over to the cage and got down to look them over.

"Now tell me the truth, are there any more of you? Because I really don't want to have to deal with drugging any more people," The man said and looked at Krista, Krista opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment she was almost hyperventilating. He poked a finger into the cage and touched Krista's thigh. She squealed and pulled herself as far back as she could, one hand grabbing Elliot her nails digging into his arm.

"No we're here by ourselves, just a romantic trip to the beach for a few weeks." Elliot replied and wrapped his arm around Krista after carefully removing her hand from his arm. Krista whimpered and stared at the guy. Elliot knew that if he told them there were other people there then Olivia and Monica would be in trouble he only hoped that Krista would be smart enough to figure out that without him prompting her.

"Is this true?" He replied looking at Krista and not Elliot, a few tears spilled down Krista's cheeks and she nodded slightly. The man smiled and looked over to his friend, or girlfriend, or wife, Liz and nodded at her. Liz picked up some keys that were on the counter and walked over to cage after singling out one of the keys and got down to cage door and stuck it into the lock. "What's your name baby?" "Krista." She sniffled, Liz took a syringe out of her back pocket and handed it to the man. He took the top off with his teeth and spit it out, Liz continued to hold the cage door shut although the lock was off. Elliot was about three seconds away from kicking the door and knocking Liz out of the way but Krista was sitting on his legs making it impossible. Also he didn't know what was in the syringe that the strange man was holding and at the angle he was standing he could get it into Krista or him very fast. Liz opened the door to the cage and reached in, grabbing Krista by the hair and pulling her towards the door. Krista started screaming again and was literally dragged out of the cage by the top of her head. Once she was out of the cage Elliot made and lunged at the enterence to the cage. Before he could even get to the door the man injected Krista with whatever was in the needle. Krista screamed even louder and a few moments later she was completely passed out on the floor.

Liz elbowed Elliot in the face hard enough to break his nose, sending him falling back into the cage. The man laughed and watched Liz lock the cage back up. Elliot held his nose for a moment letting the blood fall onto his shirt. He glared at both of them but pulled off his shirt and pressed it against his nose trying to get the bleeding to stop even though it hurt like hell.

"How was that James? I've gotten better at it huh?" Liz said and then pulled Krista to her feet. Krista's eyes opened but they were extremely glazed and she wasn't able to focus on anything. James nodded and came over to her and helped move Krista over to the metal table that was in the center of room. "Sit on the bed first hun, then lay down."

"I want to go to sleep..." Krista whined her eyes constantly fluttering, threatening to cause her to fall asleep at any moment, "Let me go to sleep." She put her back to the table and sat down on it, she then swung her legs up onto the table and laid down and curled up into a little ball.

"No no, not like that." James said and he pulled her legs down and strapped them to the end of the table. She groaned and tried to curl up again and when she couldn't she started to cry, but very weakly, not like she had been crying before. Elliot was starting to get worried, whatever they had given her was strong and she wasn't about to fight them, she just wanted to lay down. James pushed her back onto the table and then used restraints to pin her arms to her side.

"What did you inject her with? What are you planning to do to her?" Elliot asked as he moved towards the door of the cage, still holding his shirt to his nose. James and Liz looked at him for a moment before looking back at each other. James picked up a scalple and placed it to Krista's arm, "No! STOP! What are you doing?"

James took the blade and with a quick and eerie prescision he sliced through the cloth of Krista's shirt and pulled it off leaving Krista only in her red lace bra. Krista started to shiver from the cold, it was airconditioned in there, Elliot was surprised the place had anything electricity considering that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Teaching Liz here how to stitch wounds, just in case." James said nonchalantly and then dug the blade in deep and made about a 12 inch long cut from Krista's shoulder to her elbow. Krista's body went ridgid and a moment later she started to scream. She lifted her head and tried to focus her eyes but because of the drugs she couldn't. She twisted unnaturally, trying to get away, but she wasn't even thinking straight. The blood started to pour out and the cut looked to be about an inch or two deep, it would definitely need stitching.

"Just in case what!" He shouted at them and started to shake the door to the cage as hard as he could but all the bars in the joints had been welded together, there was no way he would be able to break the door off, "Leave her alone, practice on me!" He watched as Liz moved over to Krista's arm and started to stitch up the new wound without any kind of numbing agent. She just went to work with a needle and thread, Krista wouldn't stop screaming. "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Calm down," James snapped at him and picked up a syringe and headed towards the cage, "Or I'll give you twice the dose of demoral that I gave her." Elliot glared at him and watched Liz slowly stitch up the wound that he had made in her arm. He moved the shirt away from his nose, it had stopped bleeding thankfully, but he absolutely did not want to be drugged. He knew that he had to be completely sober in order to escape so he decided to calm himself down.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again this time after taking a deep breath. James looked at him and walked towards the cage. Elliot could barely be heard over Krista's screaming, which was slowly dying down into pained gunts.

"Because we can." James replied, "It's fun to see blood and pain isn't that right Lizzie?" Lizzie looked up from her stitching and smiled and nodded excitedly. Elliot shook his head slightly and started to kick at the cage door again, "Stop it or you get drugged, just sit there and be quiet."

"Krista?" Elliot called ignoring James's request.

"El?" Krista squeaked out, her voice was now hoarse from screaming so much, "El help me!"

"I would if I could, just know that I'm here and I'm not leaving without you." Elliot called to her, James took another step towards the cage holding up the syringe so Elliot could see it, "Alright alright no more talking." He tossed his shirt to the side and folded his arms over his chest. James turned away from him and walked back to the table where Krista was wincing and whimpering. He glared at the two of them and shoved his hands into his pocket. He wasn't expecting to find anything useful but his left hand danced across two paperclips. With those he could probably pick the lock, it wasn't a terribly complicated lock either. The only problem was that his two captors were standing right there, he would have to wait for a more opportune time, and he didn't know how much longer he could watch them hurt Krista.


	3. Out Numbered

Title: Out Numbered

Part III

Rated: R

Out in the forest Olivia and Monica were busy looking for any signs of Elliot and Krista. Olivia could find absolutely nothing that signified that they were anywhere in that area. Monica stomped her foot in frustration and looked over at Olivia. She didn't want to give up but she was starting to think it might be more useful to start walking along the road until they found help. She was holding her gun down by her side, there wasn't anything out there to threaten them at that point.

"Maybe we should just go back to the road and start walking, I'm sure we can't be that far from a gas station. Even if we do find them we don't know how many they are or if they have weapons, we could be in big trouble here." Monica said even as they continued to walk deeper into the forest. Olivia thought about Monica's suggestion, but she didn't agree with her. For all they knew Elliot and Krista were already dead, or being tortured. The were losing time and day light, and who were they going to get? The authorities? Hell she WAS the authority!

"Look if you want to go back and try your chances on the road then be my guest, but as you know I'm a police officer and I think between the two of us we can handle this." Olivia said and not a second later did she see a light off in the distance. She squinted slightly and got down pulling Monica down with her.

"What the..."

"Shhh, there's a house." Olivia whispered and then pointed into the distance. Monica looked to where Olivia was pointing and nodded when she saw the window. It wasn't completely dark out just yet but they were in the forest and the sun was setting, making it a lot easier to see the light in the window.

"Wait a minute, how do we know they have Krista and Elliot? They could just be normal people with a phone." Monica whispered and then started to stand up again but Olivia pulled her back down. She lost her footing and landed on her ass and cried out in pain. "Stop doing that!"

"Okay you're right, they might be normal people who don't have Elliot and Krista but what if they aren't? If we walk right up and knock on the door who knows what will happen?" Olivia replied, Monica nodded, Olivia was right they could be psychos and who in the world would have a house like that in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay how about this," Monica pulled the back pack she was carrying off of her shoulders, openend it and placed the gun inside and zipped it back up, "I'll go up there and knock on the door, you get a little closer and watch me. If something bad happens then you can come after me."

"Then it might be two against one, or even five against one." Olivia replied, "Do you really trust those odds?"

"You're telling me that you and Elliot have never been out numbered before?" Monica said and got to her feet and brushed her butt off, "I doubt they are just going to out right attack me, maybe I can finally get to a phone. They don't know that we are connected to Krista and Elliot so if they do have them then they might just try to keep quiet about it." Olivia thought about that, if the people did have Elliot and Krista then they would have come after them too, if they knew about them. Chances are if there was no one out there looking for them then they didn't know they were there.

"You really want to do this?"

"I'll have my gun, and I know how to use it. Don't worry about me okay?" Monica patted her on the shoulder and started to walk towards the lit window. Olivia followed behind her slowly staying as much out of sight as she could while still watching Monica. Monica stepped up to the door to the rather large house. It had two floors and from what Olivia could see at least 15 different rooms. It was a well kept brick house with ivy climbing up the side that she was now on. She pressed herself against the bricks staying just around the corner from the door. Monica reached up and knocked lightly and then took a step back. After another moment the door opened slowly and Monica plastered a smile on her face. "Hello, my car broke down probably a mile from here. I went walking in the woods cause I thought I saw something and I just came across this house."

"Oh that's just terrible," a female voice said she stepped outside and Olivia got a good look at her. She was shorter then Monica but in great physical shape, she wore a black tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. She had red hair that was as long as her shoulders, she held out her hand for Monica to shake, "I'm Liz, would you like to come in and use the phone?"

"Sure that's great my name is Monica by the way." She held out her hand and shook Liz's and then stepped inside. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief but she didn't make her appearence just yet, she stayed by the window on the side of the house. The light wasn't on in that room so she flicked on her flashlight and looked inside. From what she could see there was a nice bed, with a floral bedspread and canopy. Across from it there was a cabinet which most likely held a TV or stereo and under the window there was a desk with a computer on the right side. Nothing looked odd in there and she was starting to feel a little stupid. Still staying below window level she crept to the next window, which wasn't lit either, and shone her flash light inside. This room was a little less normal. It looked completely sterile, and was decorated like an operating room. In the corner there was what looked like a large dog cage by the door but it was empty. She swallowed hard and immediately thought that she had to get Monica out of there but she didn't want to just walk up to the door and knock on it. She tilted the light to one of the tables and she could see fresh blood on the tray and on some of the tools that sat there. Suddenly the light in that room came on and she got startled and ducked down as fast as she could and stumbled back until she was behind the house.

She landed next to a set of stairs that looked like they probably lead down to a basement. Thinking she might have been spoted she quickly went down the stairs and shut her flashlight off and tried to make her breathing as quiet as possible. She slid her gun into the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt up and over it so if someone did find her the weapon wouldn't be visible right away. She looked at her watch and waited for five minutes. When she didn't hear anyone coming she turned and looked at the door that would open into the basement. On top of the fact that there were 5 obvious dead bolts on the door there was a latch and a padlock through it on the outside. Whatever they had in the basement they didn't want it getting out, or anything getting in for that matter. There were no windows looking into the room so she didn't know if Elliot and Krista were in there. She thought about going back to the car to find something to pick the locks, but the car was almost a mile away she didn't have that kind of time and besides Monica could already be in danger.

Suddenly she heard a loud scream and two gun shots in rapid succession. She jumped slightly and quickly crawled up the stairs staying low to the ground. The scream was Monica's there was no doubt in her mind about that. The gun shots that followed sort of worried her, if Monica was going to take a shot at someone she wouldn't have screamed like that first. She would have stayed quiet, pulled the gun, and taken her shot she wasn't about to draw attention to herself. Olivia now knew that she was alone and she was going to have to figure something out and fast.


	4. Dead Sober

Title: Dead Sober

Part IV

Rated: R

Krista sat up suddenly and looked around even though the only light they had down there was a hallogen lantern. All she knew is that there was a knock on the door and James quickly unstrapped her and pulled a gun. He ordered Elliot out of the cage and then forced them down into the basement locking the door behind them. All that was down there were two blankets, a cold cement floor, and of course the lantern. There were two tiny little windows that were perpendicular to the ceiling, and even though they were tiny they had bars on them so there was no way to escape. Krista was still a little messed up from the demoral but it was slowly wearing off and she was getting adjitated and weird.

Elliot was holding her in his arms, but carefully. She had no shirt or pants cause they had cut them both off, all she was in now was a bra and panties. The cut on her arm, the one that ran from shoulder to elbow, had been stitched up but that was not the only cut that had been made. She had one from her navel to her sternum that had been stitched, one from her ankle to knee, and one across the small of her back. She was shivering terribly from the cold and from the withdrawl of the demoral.

"You...you...you heard that...right...right...right?" Krista spat out and looked at Elliot holding up the lantern so she could see his face. "We're gonna die...oh god we're gonna die..." She started to twitch and pick at the stitches on her arm. He grabbed her arm gently and puller her hand away so she couldn't do more damage then was already there.

"Yes I did hear that," He picked up the blanket that he had wrapped around her shoulders and placed it around her again, "We aren't going to die I promise we won't." He was convinced that no matter what happened he'd be able to save Krista, even if he had to take a bullet. Even in a situation as dangerous as this he was willing to sacrafice himself to save someone young and innocent. Krista pulled at her hair and once again started to pick at her stitches. Elliot took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

"You promise?" Krista said softly looking into his eyes.

"I promise." Elliot replied with total conviction in his voice, even though he really had no kind of authority to promise her that. She squeezed at his hand and rested her head against his chest. He brought his hand up and started to stroke her hair gently as he thought of Olivia. She was still out there as far as he knew, and he hoped that she would be coming back with reinforcements.

Outside Olivia was looking at the door, she knew that she could shoot the locks but that would draw attention to her and it might not work. She also knew that if they found her then they at least had a gun, probably taken from Monica. Olivia didn't like to think about the fact that Monica might have been the one to get shot, she was hoping for the best. She heard some voices outside, and so she crawled up the stairs and creeped to the side of the house where she could have a view of the door. She peaked around the corner and saw a man and a woman.

"You think we should leave her lying in there while we go search her car?" The woman she recognized as Liz asked the man she was standing with. Olivia's heart dropped when she heard that, she was sure they were talking about Monica.

"She can't walk and will most likely bleed to death without medical attention, she's not going anywhere." The man said, "Now put the key under the mat and lets get going." He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. Liz sighed and locked the door and put the key under the mat and they both walked away. Olivia waited until they had vanished into the forest before slowly creeping up to the house and lifting the welcome mat. Under there was a silver key, she picked it up and put it into the lock and turned it. There was a click and so she turned the knob and pushed the door open. It opened into a nicely decorated room with a down home country feel to it. Compaired to the room she saw through the window it was absolutely normal.

"Monica?" She said softly after closing the door behind her, she locked the three locks that were on the door and walked deeper into the house. "Monica it's Olivia those people are gone." She heard a groan from a room in the back so she walked in there. On the floor Monica was bleeding from her ankles. Olivia hurried over to her and got down.

"They cut my achillies tendons, at least I think that's what's in your ankles..." Monica groaned and veyr carefully got into a sitting position. Olivia looked at her feet and gently lifted on leg up to see what kind of shape it was in. The cuts were pretty deep, Liz was right if she didn't get some sort of medical attention she would bleed out.

"I'll be right back, just try not to move." Olivia said and then left the room, Monica groaned and laid back down on the floor. When Olivia came back she was holding two light blue towels from the bathroom. She quickly ripped one in half and slid it under Monica's ankle and tied it as tight as she could, Monica bit her lip and tried not to scream.

"The woman is Liz the guy is James Lovint or Lovett or something like that." Monica said inbetween sharp breaths as she tried to control the pain. Olivia nodded and moved to Monica's second ankle when the name hit her. Dr. James Lovett was wanted for the rape, torture, and murder of two girls in New York City. The case had gone cold a long time ago, about 4 and a half years, her and Elliot had worked on it but the man had a way of vanishing into thin air. She realized she had just stumbled across one of the most sadistic rapists in the state. She tied the other half of the towel around Monica's leg and stood up. She wasn't going to tell Monica who James was or how she knew of him, that wouldn't be very helpful right now.

"Do you know if they have Elliot and Krista?" She asked and put her hands on her hips, she sighed softly at least now the wounds would stop gushing blood. They wouldn't stop completely but it gave them a few hours before Monica absolutely needed to get some medical attention.

"I think they do but I'm not sure..." Monica got to her knees and tried to stand up, Olivia got down and quickly grabbed her arm and helped her stand, she screamed out in pain and lost her footing and fell into Olivia, "FUCK!" She fell back down to her knees and started to cry the pain was terrible, "I casually mentioned that I couldn't find my two friends and next thing I knew she had a gun trained on me...I backed into a doorway that I think leads into a basement and the next thing I knew some one had slashed my ankles. James carried me in here and laid me on the floor, he said he didn't want to ruin the carpet in the rest of the house." Olivia nodded and looked at the blood that was puddled on the hardwood floor.

"Which door leads into the basement? Do you remember?"

"Yeah but don't you think we should find a phone first? Or you at least..." Monica looked down at her feet and then back to Olivia.

"Did you even see a phone anywhere around here?" Olivia asked when she heard voices outside, she quickly got down under the window where she heard the voices and pulled her gun out. Monica laid back down and closed her eyes. The voices got closer and Olivia was able to hear what they were saying.

"I put the key under the mat," Liz said as they passed the window that Olivia was under, as they moved she slowly moved keeping her body pressed to the wall so they wouldn't see her, "But I always leave a window open just incase."

"Damn it," Olivia whispered and then got down and crawled over to Monica, "I'm going into the hall but I have my gun so when they come in I'll ambush them." Monica nodded slowly but didn't open her eyes. Olivia put a hand on her shoulder for a moment before slipping out into the hall and into darkness. She hid around the corner and waited, there was some more chattering from Liz and she heard them both crawl in through the window.

"What the..."

"Fuck?" Olivia said turning the corner and aiming her gun at the both of them, James laughed and looked at Liz who quickly pulled her own gun and trained it on Olivia. "Drop it, now."

"I don't think so," Liz replied and pointed the gun at Monica's head, "You drop it or I shoot her. Plain and simple." Monica's eyes opened and she looked at Olivia, pleading with her eyes for the woman to drop the gun.

"Liz you don't have to do this, we can all walk out of here, no one has to die." Olivia said slowly but she didn't lower her gun. Liz looked at her and shrugged before pulling the trigger, the bullet entered Monica's left shoulder, just above her heart. Monica screamed and grabbed at her chest, as if she wasn't in pain already. Without thinking about it Olivia dropped her gun and got down to Monica. She picked up the second blue towel she had dropped in there and started to apply pressure to the bullet wound. "Monica, Monica, stay with me..." Olivia said completely ignoring the fact that she now had a gun aimed at her head.

"Get away from her or I'll shoot you too." Liz demanded and Olivia looked at Monica, her eyes were starting to glaze over, this was it she had lost too much blood.

"Save yourself..." Monica whispered and put her hand over Olivia's, "Tell Krista I love her and I'm sor..." before she could finish her eyes rolled back in her head and she drew in her last breath. Her body relaxed and so did her head. Olivia took in a deep breath and a tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and stood up, backing away from Monica's lifeless body.

"So...you know Krista huh?" James said as he approached Olivia, "She's a pretty little thing, or at least she was." He looked over to Liz and they both started to laugh. Another tear spilled down Olivia's cheek and she wiped it away angrily. She had given up her gun to help Monica, and now Monica was dead. She was in the hands of a rapist, a sadist, and a murderer, she wasn't sure what to do now.


	5. Bedroom Secrets

Title: Bedroom Secrets

Part V

Rated: R

Author's note: It gets a little graphic here, during a rape scene, just wanted to warn you. Also this is my first time with this specific rape scenario so if it sucks I'm sorry. That's all I'm going to say I don't want to give anything away. Thanks.

The next thing that happened was her being shoved into a basement, she tripped over her feet and tumbled down the stairs and landed on her back on the cold hard floor. She groaned loudly and rubbed her head which had smacked the wooden staircase more then twice. She was surprised it didn't completely knock her out. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed a glowing in the corner, she knew it was a lantern but she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" She said softly

"Liv?" Elliot said, "Oh my god Liv they got you too?" Slowly the glowing blue light moved towards her and Krista started to cry and move after him. Krista was scared to leave his side, over the past few hours of tortures and being stitched up she had sort of snapped emotionally and she figured that the only person really protecting her was Elliot. He got down by Olivia and held the lamp up so she could see his face. Krista joined him and snuggled up to him, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She did it so quickly that Olivia didn't even get to see the injuries on her body, or the fact that she was almost naked. Olivia pulled him into a passionate kiss and he kissed back with equal passion letting Krista cling to him as he did so.

"Krista?" She said when she pulled away Elliot held the light between them so she could see them both. Krista was shaking terribly and trying to hold the blanket over her body. Olivia's lower lip trembled as she thought of Monica laying dead on the cold hard floor upstairs. She couldn't tell her that Monica was dead, it was clear from her expression that she had already lost it emotionally she couldn't let her go completely off the deep end.

"Liv...where's Monica? Where is she?" Krista asked and then moved the blanket to pick at the stitches on her arm again. Elliot noticed her fidgeting and so he took her hand, he hadn't done anything but stop her from picking her stitches for at least an hour. Olivia carefully took Krista's arm and raised it to the light to see the damage.

"Who did this to her?" She asked looking to Elliot.

"That's not all they did to her," Elliot said and then held the blanket to Krista's leg, then stomach, then back. Olivia shuddered slightly, but judging from the pictures she saw of the mutilated corpses that Dr. Lovett had left 4 years ago, he had barely begun to torture. "We have to find a way out of here. James is..."

"Dr. James Lovett." Olivia said slowly, "He..." She was about to say that he introduced himself to Monica and that Monica told her but then she would have to divulge the whereabouts of Monica and she couldn't do that, "I recognized him from the mugshot we have."

"WHERE IS MONICA?" Krista suddenly screeched interrupting their little conversation, "I WANT MONICA!" Elliot turned and pulled Krista into his arms and started to stroke her hair again, that seemed to work to calm her down. She started to cry again alternately looking to Olivia and then back to Elliot. Olivia took a deep breath and thought up a lie as quick as she could.

"I don't know, she decided to stay with the car just incase some other people came along. I went to look for a phone." Olivia said to Krista, "I'm sure she's fine, they don't know about her only about me." Elliot looked at Olivia he didn't know how but part of him could tell that she was lying. She talked to Krista like she would have talked to a parent who had a missing child who they had already presumed to be dead. He looked down and shook his head slightly, he wasn't very close to Monica but he knew that Olivia was and that made him sad. He couldn't tell from her voice if she was dead or not and he wanted to believe that she was just wounded but his brain kept handing him the worst scenario. The important thing was that Krista seemed to buy the lie and she calmed down almost instantly. Elliot pulled Olivia into another kiss when the door above the steps opened. The light from the hall upstairs illuminated Liz who was standing there holding three bottles of water and two apples.

"I have food for two of you and water for all three, I guess one of you will have to go without." Liz said from the top of the steps. She then tossed the water bottles down the stairs, Olivia caught hers and Elliot caught his but Krista didn't even try to get hers so it fell to the floor and rolled a few feet away. She tossed the apples down and Elliot caught both of them. Liz turned around and shut the door locking it three times behind her.

"You guys eat I'll be fine." Elliot said and handed Olivia one of the apples, he held one out to Krista who looked at it for a moment like she had never seen one before, and then took it and took a big bite. Olivia wiped the apple off on her shirt and took a bite out of it.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Olivia asked him and then held out the fruit so he could take a bite. He shrugged and took two big bites amd then pushed it back in her direction. Elliot opened his bottle of water and handed it to Krista. She took a long drink as Olivia moved to get the water bottle that had rolled a few feet away.

"There's a blanket over there on the floor where we can sit if you want." Elliot motioned to the corner where him and Krista had been sitting before. He picked up the lantern and got up and started to walk over to the corner, Olivia got up and followed him, and Krista screamed even as they only took a few steps away from her. She got up and scrambled over to Elliot and grabbed his arm, he sighed he was a little annoyed but he was beginning to understand that Krista thought she needed him to be safe so he wasn't going to say anything about it. They all sat down and Krista snuggled up close to Elliot once again. Elliot was glad that the lighting made it hard to see all of Krista's wounds, they were pretty bad and it might unnerve Olivia a little, although if it did he knew that she wouldn't let her face show it.

About an hour later Olivia had fallen asleep with her head on Elliot's shoulder and amazingly Krista had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. They tried to discuss strategy but Krista was there and they didn't want to scare her or make her nervous so they decided it would be better to either wait till she was sleeping or they were somehow alone. Of course neither of them wanted to picture a scenario where Dr. Lovett took Krista away to torture her or rape her, or even kill her, but they had to talk. Elliot was still awake with both of the women close to him when the door opened spilling light in. It was James, he flicked on a flashlight and started down the stairs towards Elliot.

"Don't you even think about hurting them again." Elliot growled at him, James laughed slightly and pulled his gun.

"I don't want them, Liz wants you and maybe if you're quiet you won't wake up your friends." He replied. Elliot looked down at Krista, he really didn't want to wake her up because he didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there. He sighed and gently moved Krista so her head was on Olivia's lap and moved Olivia's head so it was resting against the wall. He got up and walked over to James who grabbed his arm roughly and put the gun to his neck, "You try anything and..."

"What you'll shoot me?"

"No, I'll hurt one of your friends." He growled and then shoved Elliot towards the stairs. Elliot looked back at him and then slowly started to walk towards the door at the top, James followed him still holding the gun on him. "And if you run, I'll hurt them, if you hurt Liz, I'll hurt them and make you watch...and rest assured that if you escape they are both very dead little whores."

"You're going to hurt them anyway," Elliot snapped as he stepped into the well lit hallway up stairs. James shoved the gun into the back of his neck and pushed him forward, he stumbled and started to walk.

"Yes but maybe I'll be more humane in the way I kill them, it's up to you." James said and then opened a door down the hall and to the right, he shoved Elliot inside. Elliot looked around, there was a bed, a fireplace and a riding crop hanging above it. Other then that the room was pretty bare, and he didn't know why he was there but he knew he didn't want to be. James smiled wickedly, "Have fun and remember don't do anything your friends will regret." He closed the door slowly and locked it behind himself. Elliot clenched his teeth and turned around, immediately he went to the door and tried the knob, just in case but in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn't leave, or do anything stupid because Olivia and Krista were still in the basement. He wondered what kind of weird torture he was going to go through. He knew all about Dr. Lovett and his weird tortures and executions but he knew nothing of his new female companion, if she was anything like him then he was in big trouble. Just as he sat down on the bed the door unlocked and opened. Liz stepped into the room she was in a black leather dress with knee high black boots and black leather gloves. Elliot arched an eyebrow wondering why she was dressed like that but his imagination didn't have to stretch very far. She turned and locked the door with a key and set it on top of the mantle that lined the fireplace.

"Get undressed." She said simply and reached for the riding crop that hung on the wall. Elliot snorted and looked at her like she was insane. She glared back at him and without another hesitation she pulled back and slapped him across the face, adjitating his already broken nose. It started to bleed again but just slight but his eyes welled up from the pain. He wiped his eyes and swallowed hard, he wanted nothing more then to beat her and get the hell out of there but he had to think of Olivia. Even if he did get the key to get out of the room he did not have the keys to the basement he was beginning to see that resistance was futile.

"Why?"

"Do I NEED a reason?" She snapped back at him and hit the crop against the palm of her hand. "It'll hurt more if you don't listen." He stared daggers at her and pulled off his blood stained shirt slowly. He didn't know why he was still wearing it but it was better then nothing. She motioned to his pants and he took those off too. He stood there in his boxers with his hands on his hips defiantly, he refused to let this be degrading.

"I don't see what the point of this..."

"SHUT UP!" She put her hand to his throat and started to squeeze he was caught off guard for a moment but then grabbed her arm and twisted around and up behind her back and then pinned her against the wall. "All I have to do is scream and Krista is in for a world of hurt. We can do this one of two ways, one, you can lay down and take it or two I can hurt you and you can take it anyway."

"Take what?" He growled into her ear not letting go of her arm. She laughed slightly and in a quick move she pulled away from him and punched him in the stomach. For a little woman she was very strong. He doubled over in pain and backed away from her trying to catch his breath. She grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him down and slammed her head against his face. She actually knew how to fight but he couldn't fight her back, all she had to do was scream.

"Lay down, NOW!" She used the riding crop to point to the bed, his head was throbbing and he was seeing double, he didn't know how the head butt had effected her but she didn't look the least bit phased by it. He looked at her for a moment and then slowly moved so he was laying down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling him and in one swift move she pulled off his boxers. "I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh no you aren't..." He moved to push her away and she opened her mouth like she was ready to scream, "What makes you think I can even get it up for you?" She laughed and brought her hand down and started to stroke him gently. He closed his eyes, this was about the time the humiliation set in. He didn't want this even in the smallest way, his fiance was trapped in a basement, and he was being forced into sex. He felt himself getting aroused and he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to hurt her, yell at her, just get her away but he knew he had no choice.

"Looks like you are doing just fine." She whispered to him and slid her dress up, she wasn't wearing any panties. He slid into her and she started to ride him, he closed his eyes he felt completely sick to his stomach. "Open your eyes," She demanded and put her hand on his throat as she moved up and down, "Open them or I'll scream." He weighed the options and opened his eyes, she looked down into them with a burning hatered rocking her body hard enough for it to hurt. "I own you...SAY IT!"

"You own me." Elliot muttered, she tightened her grip on his throat.

"LOUDER!"

"YOU OWN ME!" He shouted at her and she smiled wickedly. It took an eternity for her to orgasm, or at least it seemed that way to him. When she was done she climbed off of him and pulled her dress down. He didn't think he had ever felt so degraded in his entire life.

"Get dressed," She ordered him and folded her arms over her chest and leaned up against the door. Elliot couldn't stop glaring at her, he didn't take his eyes off her once while getting dressed. As he pulled on his bloody shirt she walked to the mantle and took the key down. She unlocked the door and opened it. James was standing there waiting, with the gun in his hand. In a bold move Elliot pushed it away and shoved past him, he walked towards the basement door. All he wanted to do was get back to Olivia and tell her that he loved her. James followed him to the door, unlocked it, opened it and shoved him forward. He almost lost his footing but regained it and stormed down the stairs being as loud as he could. James laughed and shut the door behind him and locked it once again. Olivia jerked awake, he saw her eyes open from the light of the lantern.

"Elliot? You left?" She asked softly and looked down to see Krista still asleep on her lap, she had been sleeping the whole time. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He walked over and sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Olivia." He said and then kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back but when he looked into her eyes he saw concern. He wanted to break down and tell her what happened but he couldn't so he forced a smile and hugged her tight. She doesn't need to know, he thought, it would only make things worse.


	6. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life

Part 6

Rated R

Caution: There might be a slight mention of necrophilia but don't worry there is NO NECROPHILIA in this story…just a hint of it possibly happening.

Author's Note: I've been on vacation for quite some time that's why I haven't continued this but I doubt anyone is still reading anyway. If you are still there and are still reading PLEASE let me know and I'll continue. The best way to do that is to review my newest chapter. Thank you.

Monica woke up with a loud gasping breath, her eyes opened wide and she looked around in fear. For a moment she was positive that she was in hell but after a few more breaths she realized that she was alive. She was looking up into the pre morning sky, which was orange and purple, the stars were slowly starting to fade and the trees wafted softly in the slight breeze. She was wet from the dew that had beaded on her skin and she slowly sat up. Her shoulder hurt immensely and she brought her hand up to it and poked it gently. She nearly screamed at the pain she had just caused herself but as far as she could tell the bullet that she had been hit with was lodged into the bone. She looked down to the towels that Olivia had tied tightly around her ankles and amazingly enough the bleeding had stopped, but she didn't think she could stand.

She moved until she was on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards the house. They had dropped her body in a near by clearing without even bothering to make sure she was dead. She thought it odd that two former doctors wouldn't take her vitals, but then she wondered if they just left her for dead figuring that the elements would finish her off. When she got to the outer wall she pressed her back against it, mimicking what she had seen Olivia do when she knocked on the door only hours before. She crawled under the first window on the side of the house and slowly lifted her head to look in. The light was off and she couldn't see anyone in there. She breathed a sigh of relief and crawled to the second window. She was amazed that she couldn't even really feel the pain in her body any more, her main focus was getting help.

She crawled around the corner and towards the front door, she crawled up the small step that was in front of the door and pressed her back against the wood and took in a few deep breaths. "Okay if they left the front door open they are idiots and probably have a phone, if it's locked I'll just crawl back to the car, light a few flares and hope for the best." She muttered to herself, she didn't know why but hearing a voice, even though it was her own, was rather comforting. She took in another breath and reached her hand up and tried the knob. She tried it one way and it didn't budge, then she tried it the other way and it gave in and opened up. The door swung open and since her back was pressed against it she fell backwards into the house.

All of the lights were off and she found herself in the kitchen but she didn't see a phone anywhere. She cursed under her breath and started to crawl inside. Once she was in she shut the door behind her quietly and began to crawl towards the hallway where she saw three different doors. She knew that the one on the left led into the basement, one of the ones on the right was the bathroom, but she didn't know what the third one was. She crawled to the one farthest from her and reached up and opened it slowly. She peeked inside, she was in luck. The room was an office with a large oak desk, a computer, and a phone on the end. She smiled and shut the door behind her and crawled to the desk. She looked under it and sighed, she knew it would be way to obvious if she hid under the desk. She looked behind the desk where there was maybe a foot and a half of room before reaching the window. She took in a deep breath, thanked god for making her so skinny, and slipped behind it. Once she was there she reached up, grabbed the phone, and pulled it down with her…finally she was going to get them some help.

Olivia woke from her fitful, dreamless, sleep as the light spilled in through the small windows near the basement ceiling. She looked down at Krista who had her eyes open and was crying silent tears. Olivia knew she must be in pain and now that the light was coming in she could tell that all of the cuts on Krista's body had been sewn up with nothing more then a common sewing needle and a thin string. If they didn't get infected they would surely scar and when, not if, they got out of there the string would have to be removed and then the wounds stitched a second time. She turned her gaze to Elliot who had his eyes open and was staring out of the window but not really seeing anything. She desperately wanted to know what had happened to him upstairs but no matter what tactic she had tried he avoided all answers.

The door to the basement opened and Liz and James appeared at the top of the steps, they were talking in a hushed tone almost like they were arguing about something. Olivia couldn't hear what they were saying but both of them looked more then pissed. Olivia shook Elliot gently to get his attention and after another moment he turned and looked in her direction. She motioned to Liz and James as they started to come down the stairs. The two continued to argue for another moment before James finally nodded his head and walked over to Olivia and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to her feet and she blinked a few times and pulled her arm away from his hand.

"Don't touch me." She growled at him and rubbed the place on her arm that he had just touched. He glared at her and raised his hand to hit her when Elliot stood up lightening fast and grabbed his wrist tightly. Seeing this, Liz immediately pulled her gun and aimed it at Krista who had fallen to the floor due to Elliot's sudden movement. Krista noticed this and cried out and scrambled to Elliot's leg and hugged it tightly, almost as if she didn't care that she had a gun trained on her.

"You don't even THINK about hurting her," Elliot growled at James, still holding his wrist in a death grip, "Do whatever you want to me but leave Olivia the fuck alone, you understand that?" He looked deep into James's eyes to show that he was not kidding. James glanced at Liz and in a swift motion she clicked the safety off of the gun and inched it closer to Krista's head. Elliot glared at him for another moment and then let go of his arm, he didn't want Krista to be shot it was bad enough that they had already lost Monica.

"What do you want with me?" Olivia asked slowly and then looked to Elliot, his eyes were crazy and it was clear that at this point he didn't care what they did to him. She swallowed hard and turned back to James who smiled.

"After much discussion we decided we want both of you…together." Liz informed them and then just to be cruel she kicked Krista in her back, connecting with the poorly stitched cut on her lower back. Krista screamed and dug her nails into Elliot's leg. Elliot didn't even flinch at the pain her nails were causing. "Krista stays here."

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Krista screamed and dug her nails into Elliot's leg even deeper. Liz rolled her eyes and kicked Krista again, harder this time, once more connecting with the wound on her back. Krista let go of Elliot and fell to the floor, gagging and retching from the pain. Liz grabbed his arm and pulled him forward and away from Krista's reach. Krista screamed and tried to crawl after him. Liz glared down at her and kicked her in the stomach and when she fell again and curled up Liz kicked her in the back a third time. Krista started to cry and scream at the same time, but she was incapacitated for the moment. It happened so fast that Elliot barely had time to defend Krista, but when she fell passed out on the floor he got down next to her.

"Krista?" He shook her gently and then glared at Liz, how could someone be so cruel? She was still breathing so that was a good sign but her breathing was weak, it seemed like she was giving up. Maybe she knew in her heart that Monica was dead and not coming back. Liz grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him back up so he was standing.

"She'll be fine, lets go." Liz demanded and then pulled him towards the stairs, he wrenched his arm away from her and looked at Olivia and then started to follow her. They were led up the stairs and towards the bedroom that Elliot had been in before. When Liz opened the door Elliot instinctively took two steps back and succeeded in stepping on Olivia's foot. She hissed in a breath of pain but didn't say anything, she was more curious as to why he would have such a reaction. "In…now…don't make me tell you twice." Liz said and then shoved Elliot into the room in a surprising show of strength. Elliot stumbled forward and then regained his balance and walked into the room. He went to the fireplace and folded his arms over his chest and glared at Liz. There was a chair set up in the room to the right side of the bed, it had arm and leg restraints attached to it. James grabbed Olivia's arm and forced her over to the chair until she was sitting in it.

"What's the point of all this?" Olivia asked as she looked around the room. Elliot was getting the feeling that he knew what was going to happen but he didn't say anything, part of him felt humiliated already. James didn't answer, neither did Liz, but they looked at each other and nodded. They wanted both of them in there for a reason, if one was to be tortured in front of the other then it would be double pain for the both of them. She let him restrain her only because she knew Liz had a gun, and Krista was still locked in the basement. Liz aimed the gun at Olivia's head and looked at Elliot with a grin on her face and also in her eyes.

"Strip my pet." Liz said to Elliot almost as if she was talking to a sexy toy, knowing Olivia was in the room he decided to put up more of a fight then if she wasn't there. He glared down at Liz, clenched his teeth, and shook his head slightly.

"You aren't doing this to me, not this time, and not in front of her." Elliot growled softly, thinking that Olivia couldn't hear him…but he was wrong.

"Elliot what's going on here?" Olivia asked and then started to struggle just slightly. Liz turned and tossed the gun to James who caught it expertly and then jammed it into Olivia's throat. She tried to move out of the way but in her current condition she could do practically nothing.

"I'll shoot her just like Liz shot Monica you need to know that we don't give a fuck, and there are so many nice things I could do…" James leaned in and purred in Olivia's ear, "With her beautiful dead body…"

"YOU ARE SICK!" Elliot lunged at James when Liz stuck her foot out at just the right moment, tripping Elliot and sending him head first into the hardwood floor. He hit his head really hard, he was not expecting for anything like that to happen. He groaned and rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times to try and focus when a double vision of Liz came into view, looking down on him. "Fuck you both."

"Get up or I'll make this SO much worse for you then it already is." Liz got down and growled into his ear. He took in a deep breath and tried to focus his eyes, all he really wanted to do was go to sleep but he knew that couldn't be good, especially not with a head injury. He pushed himself to his feet, he had definitely been through worse pain and been able to push through it, this was nothing. He looked towards Olivia, who he also saw two of, and watched as James moved the gun away from her throat.

"Alright I'll do what you want." He said and then pulled off his bloody shirt for the second time. James laughed and tossed the gun back to Liz, who caught it one handed and smiled at Olivia. Olivia bit her bottom lip and tried to pretend like she didn't care that Elliot had just gotten hurt, or that he was slowly getting naked.

"Good because I already have to hurt Liv here for your insubordination." James said and then seemingly from out of nowhere produced a pair of pliers. Olivia turned her head and saw them and instinctively shut her mouth thinking that the first thing he would go for was her teeth. He didn't go there, instead he lowered the tool to her index finger nail. Elliot's vision was still blurred but starting to clear up and it slowly dawned on him what was going to happen.

"Don't…" Olivia said and then clenched her hand into a fist, "Please…"

"It's either this or your teeth and I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty smile." James said, he then curled his hand into a fist and brought it down as hard as he could on top of Olivia's balled up hand. She cried out in pain and instantly stretched her fingers back out.

"STOP! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Elliot moved to get over to Olivia but with lightening fast reflexes Liz put the gun to his head. He glared daggers at her but didn't move from the spot where he was standing. He was pretty sure that neither Liz nor James had any qualms about killing one of them, it would ruin the survivor…break them.

"Yeah, but _you_ did and you must learn that your mistakes are her mistakes." James said and grabbed the index finger nail with the pliers. Olivia looked at Elliot and bit her bottom lip, she knew it was going to hurt but she couldn't let him see how much. She closed her eyes and a tear spilled down her cheek as she braced herself. Elliot turned his head in disgust and seconds later the nail was off of Olivia's finger, and she let out a scream that chilled him right down to the bone. Elliot didn't think the scream was all because of the pain, it was mixed in with terror and frustration. Terror that she couldn't stop this from happening, and frustration of knowing she could do nothing.

"Continue undressing…you've seen what happens if you don't listen." Liz said and then motioned to Olivia who had tears involuntarily streaming down her face due to the pain in her finger. Elliot turned and glared at Liz and then unzipped his pants and slid them off slowly. "…and the rest…NOW!" Elliot looked her over, she was once again in her black leather dress and knee high boots and he guessed she wasn't wearing panties under it either. No she wouldn't want to humiliate _herself _by getting completely undressed. Olivia sniffed back some tears and watched, her mind was very far away from realizing what was about to happen. Liz made a sound to get James's attention and tossed him the gun, he caught it and winked at her.

Elliot slid off his boxers and sat down on the bed with his back to Olivia. Olivia looked down at her hand, it hurt less now but it was stinging a little and at least the bleeding seemed to slow as long as she wasn't tensing her arm. She looked back to Elliot and Liz and her eyes went wide, although she couldn't exactly see what she was doing to him, the movement of her arm made it clear enough. She was stroking him, that much was clear, and Elliot's hands clutched at the covers on the bed. Liz put her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, now his arousal was apparent and Olivia found herself getting mad. Her hands clenched into fists, she felt the blood pouring out of her finger. She closed her eyes and had to remind herself several times that with proper stimulation any man can get aroused against his will, it didn't mean that Elliot was actually enjoying this, but part of her was hating him for it. She closed her eyes and looked away. Seconds later another fingernail was ripped from her finger and she screamed out in pain and her eyes snapped open and she glared at James.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed at him now she was just angry, angry at Elliot, angry at James, angry at Liz.

"You look away and I do it again, I'm sure watching this is more detrimental to your psyche then the actual removing of your fingernails." James said to her and he was absolutely right. She swallowed hard; after all she only had ten fingernails, and ten toe nails, but what if he started pulling teeth? She didn't want that. She gritted her teeth and turned her gaze back to Elliot and Liz. Suddenly her anger changed, she wasn't mad at Elliot any more, but she was enraged at Liz. What she was doing to him must have been so incredibly humiliating. She couldn't imagine what was going through Elliot's head, he knew that if he made one wrong move she would be hurt, he had to do everything right.

"Please make her stop," Olivia whispered just as Liz was starting to ride him, "Please I'll do anything you want." James looked at her but she didn't break her gaze from what was going on with Liz and Elliot. He ran his hand over her cheek and wiped the tears away from her skin. She clasped her lips tightly together and did not move away from the touch.

"Anything?" He whispered in her ear, she felt a shiver go through her body.

"Anything, just make her stop…please..." Olivia whispered even though she knew the road she was now going down was not going to lead to anything good. She blinked a few more times, clearing the tears that were welling up in her eyes and she heard Elliot grunt. It was a soft grunt but somehow Olivia knew what it meant, he had orgasmed. She wanted to look away, she knew that as humiliating as orgasming from a rape was it was probably a million times worse with your fiancé watching. Liz climbed off of him and pulled her dress down, Olivia couldn't tell if she had gotten off on her sex act but then again she was paying more attention to Elliot then Liz.

"No sense on going back on a promise." James said and then grabbed Olivia by the throat and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She didn't kiss him back she just let him do what he wanted, Elliot came out of his own little world a moment later and started to get dressed, keeping his back towards them, he still seemed a little out of it. Finally he turned and looked at them and all hell broke loose. He let out this cry of rage, something Olivia had never heard from him before, and came at them. Liz did the only thing she could, she jumped at him and grabbed his legs and tackled him to the floor.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He yelled and then turned his attention to Liz. He flipped them both over and slammed Liz's head against the floor, he then pinned her there and wrapped his hands around her throat, cutting off the scream of surprise that was about to seep from her lips. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"ELLIOT!" Olivia cried as she pulled away from James, he got mad and then pulled back and slapped her across the face. Elliot saw this and let go of Liz, leaving her gasping on the floor and came at James. James grabbed the gun from the floor by the chair and jammed it into Olivia's neck, his finger on the trigger and he didn't look like he was willing to deal.

"Calm down right now or I shoot her," James's eyes were just as wild as Elliot's, "Stay back." Olivia bit her lip and held back her tears, as hard as it was it would have been harder for him to see her break down and sob. Elliot put his hands up and took a deep breath.

"Don't shoot her…"

"SHOOT HER! SHOOT THAT LITTLE WHORE!" Liz screamed as she put her hands to her neck where Elliot had just squeezed, "SHOOT HER, GUT HER, AND FEED HIM HER BEATING HEART!"

"Liz calm down, he'll get what's coming to him make no mistake about that."


	7. Excess

Excess

Part 7

Rated: R

Author's Note: Thank you all for continuing to read my story! I love the reviews and I'm going to write more! WOO! Okay here comes the next part! Prepare to be WOWED…or not it's probably going to suck. LoL! Also sorry for the delay but I hit a little writer's block but it's all coming to me now.

Monica jerked awake when she heard a scream come from upstairs. She didn't know if she actually fell asleep or if she had passed out from pain, but in any case she had made no progress with calling for help. The thing was, to dial out she would need a four digit code. She tried just dialing 911 but that was blocked without the code. She had started randomly punching numbers in and finally gave up and started with, 1111, then 1112, then 1113, and so on. Falling asleep, or passing out, made her lose track of where she was and it didn't matter anyway because she knew that the system would take longer to work then the time that Krista, Elliot, and Olivia actually had. She rubbed her eyes and decided she was going to get nowhere with the phone so she reached up and sat it back up on the desk where it was before. She thought about trying the computer but then it dawned on her there would be passwords out the ass on there too.

When Olivia didn't say anything about James Lovint or Lovett, she still wasn't clear on the name, her eyes did show a hint of desperation and maybe even fear. Whoever this guy was he was bad and although she knew nothing about him she could tell by Olivia's body language that they were all in a hell of a lot of trouble. She heard another scream, which she was sure was Olivia's, and decided that they were all busy upstairs so she was going to make a move. She had to find some sort of weapon, maybe the backpack with the gun or barring that, a knife. She could slash someone's ankles just like they had slashed hers. She began to crawl from her place behind the desk slowly and prayed that the movement wouldn't cause her enough pain to make her pass out again.

She made her way to the door and decided it would be easier if she would just stand up, walk right, and fight through the pain. She would be able to move faster and hide quicker when it came down to it. She took a deep breath and forced herself to her feet. She closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, the pain was terrible, but she took a step anyway, then another and another. She worried about doing even more damage to her ankles, and she worried about them bleeding even more then they already were but this was for the best. She slipped out of the office and as quick as she could she made her way into the kitchen. She started to look around for a weapon. More then anything she wanted to go upstairs and help Olivia and Elliot but it would be pointless to barge in there without some sort of defense. She found that the more she walked the less pain there was, she guessed it had to do with adrenaline and survival mode. She had written about this kind of motivation many times in many books but she never thought she'd actually experience it.

Just as she was passing the door to the basement she heard a terrible scream, it was Krista and she knew it. She must still be in the basement, but why was she screaming? She heard her crying Elliot's name, and screaming for help and it nearly broke her heart. She ignored it for the moment and went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from one of the counters. She went back to the basement door and placed her ear next to the wood. She could hear clawing at the door along with the desperate cries, Krista was probably sitting right up next to the door.

"Krista?" Monica said softly hoping that she was loud enough for her to hear. There was silence next and Monica took in a sharp breath.

"Moni?" Krista replied after another minute of nothing, "Moni is that you? You're alive?"

"Yes baby I'm alive but they don't know so I'm going to have to leave okay? But I'm not leaving for good okay? Okay?" She replied putting her hand on the door where the sound of Krista's voice was resonating from. There was some soft sniffles and then a whimper, but she guessed that Krista was probably nodding. "Are you okay?" She didn't like the amount of times she was saying "okay" but for some reason that was the only word that was coming out without a tremor behind it.

"They cut me up pretty bad Moni….you'll hate me when you see me." Krista replied in a shaky but calmer voice, "Can you open the door?" Monica sighed and reached up and tried the door knob but it wouldn't turn in any direction.

"No I can't," Monica replied wishing more then anything that she could open the door and hold Krista in her arms, "But no matter what they did to you, and no matter what you look like, I'm still going to love you more then anything in the world, I promise." She really meant that too, she was in love with Krista. Krista might not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer but she was kind and funny and didn't give a rats ass about what people thought about their relationship. When they first started going out the press was all over it, saying that Krista only wanted to fuck her way to the top, but it had been a year and Krista showed no sign of wanting to be without her.

"I love you Monica, I love you so much." Krista sobbed into the door, Monica bit her bottom lip and took in another sharp breath. Just hearing those words gave her the strength she needed to do exactly what she had to do, and that was save them all. She trailed her hand down the door and slipped it under the crack. After a moment she felt Krista's fingertips on hers, that was as much contact as they were going to get but once again it was enough.

"I love you too," Monica said into the door trying not to cry harder then she already was, she didn't want to scare Krista, "I have to go hide now and wait for the right moment. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone I'm alive okay? No one can know."

"Not even Liv and El?" Krista sniffled she seemed to be calming down quite a bit, "They didn't tell me you were dead or anything but I knew when Liv told me you were back with the car she was lying. What did they do to you Moni? Are you hurt?"

"You can tell Olivia and Elliot just make sure that James and Liz don't know, and yes I am hurt but not bad. I'm leaving now but god willing I will see you in a very short period of time." Monica's fingers brushed Krista's, "I love you Krista."

"I love you Monica." She whispered back and Monica moved her hand away and stood up, her ankles were now numb and she knew that they would be killing her once she actually had the time to stop and rest but for now she had to keep moving.

James got up from his spot on the floor and slowly moved the gun away from Olivia and towards Elliot's head. Liz finally got to her feet and walked over to Olivia and picked up the pliers from the floor. Fresh blood was still dripping off of the tool, and Liz looked absolutely pissed. She unfastened the restraint on Olivia's injured hand and grabbed her wrist. She looked at Elliot who was having in internal fight going on in his head. He could stop Liz, push James out of the way and help Olivia but he didn't have the gun and he knew it only took a fraction of a second to pull the trigger and injure or even kill him. Liz looked at Elliot and savagely ripped one of the three remaining fingernails from Olivia's already injured hand. Olivia screamed with pain and wrenched her hand away.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Olivia screamed at Liz and then looked at James. He glared back at her and stood up, pulling Elliot up to his feet too. Neither of them answered and Liz ripped out her pinkie nail. Olivia screamed again, although she was getting quite used to the pain. Her hand was actually starting to tingle a little.

"Leave her alone." Elliot said calmly, and Olivia knew from the sound of his voice that he was silently breaking up inside. "Please." Liz looked at him and then placed the pliers to Olivia's last remaining nail, the one on the thumb. Olivia had a feeling that this one would hurt the most, no wonder she was saving it for last.

"You fucked up, Elliot, you tried to kill me, you should be thanking god that I'm not strangling her right now. Although…"

"Liz! Finish what you're doing and take Elliot back to the basement. I'll take care of her end of the punishment." James said sternly, like he was talking to a child. Could Liz actually be his daughter? Olivia mulled that over in her head and found that it sort of made sense, but what father would want to watch his daughter rape a man? She shook her head slightly as she remembered that these people weren't normal, who knew what kind of fun family activities they did. Liz glared at James and pulled off Olivia's nail. Olivia screamed again and tried as hard as she could not to start crying. It wasn't the pain that made her want to cry it was the humiliation, the fear, and the way they were treating Elliot. Although he was breaking down he was doing a good job of not letting is show, but since he was past the point of shouting she knew that he was close to his wit's end. Liz let Olivia's hand drop and then fastened the restraint around her wrist again. She walked over to James, grabbed the gun from his hand and trained it on him.

"Let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving her." Elliot said even though all the passion in his voice was completely gone, "Do what you want to me, just let her go." He looked at Liz and she smiled at him slightly and grabbed his arm. She pulled him towards the door and opened it and shoved him into the hallway, to Olivia it didn't look like he was putting up one ounce of resistance. He looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged slightly and kept walking into the hall, of his own accord. Liz turned and smiled wickedly at Olivia before stepping out behind Elliot and shutting the door.

"Here's the deal my sweet Olivia," James said as he rustled through a cabinet behind Olivia's back. She turned her head to see what he was doing but the chair blocked her view. He came back with some bandages and gauze, most likely for her bleeding hand. He got down next to her and started to bandage each finger carefully and expertly, "Krista's fate is sealed, she will die tonight. You can't change it I already discussed this with Liz, what you can change however is Elliot's fate. If you do what I ask of you without hesitation, then Elliot will live another day. Is that completely understood?" Olivia looked at him, at this point it was getting very hard for her not to just break down and sob, she was using every bit of strength she had in her to keep calm even though a few tears escaped now and then.

"Alright…what do I have to do?" She whispered and then bit her bottom lip, she knew by the look in his eyes that she didn't just agree to do something that she would like.


	8. Certainty

Certainty

Part 8

Author's note: Once again it gets a little disgusting and weird but in the end everything will be okay, this is the journey to the happy ending so deal with it. If you are looking for a disclaimer then check the very first chapter, it's there. Thanks.

"Oh I think you know what you have to do." James said as he finished wrapping up her last finger. She looked down at her hand and wiggled her fingers a bit. She was sort of worried that they would get infected but then she told herself that she probably wouldn't be alive long enough to know or care. She knew what he wanted from her, that kiss was enough to make her realize it but she didn't know how she would do it without getting physically ill. She had to do it without hesitation but did that mean she had to act like she liked it?

"Can you give me like three minutes alone first…please?" She whispered and then looked at him, she didn't know where she found the strength but she actually smiled. He nodded slightly and released her arms and then her legs.

"You've got three minutes, don't try anything stupid because remember, we got Elliot and we got Krista and if you screw up…" He trailed off and laughed a laugh that was just short of being maniacal. He looked down at his watch and pressed a few buttons and left the room, locking the door behind him. Olivia stood up and took in a deep breath, but that wasn't going to do it. She burst into sobs, hard bone racking sobs and fell onto the bed. She buried her face in a pillow and started to scream as loud as she could as she cried. She was crying for Krista, Monica, and most of all, Elliot. She cried until she couldn't breathe and then rolled over and took in a deep breath. She brought her uninjured hand to her face and wiped her eyes slowly. She took in a few more breaths and sat up, she was glad that she was alone for the moment because she just couldn't let Elliot to see how broken up she was.

Knowing what was going to happen, and knowing she had to comply without hesitation she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off so she was in her black lace bra. She slid off her jeans so she was in her matching panties and tossed them on the floor with her shirt. She took in another deep but shaky breath and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes, she still needed more time to cry, but for the moment she was able to keep calm. She thought about Krista and the fact that she was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. A moment later the door opened and James stepped into the room. He wasn't a bad looking man, maybe in his fifties with brown hair and beady little eyes. He was about her height and rather thin, but she still did not want to have sex with him.

"I see you have accepted the bargain." James said and then walked over to the bed, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a kiss. She thought and for a split second she didn't return it but realized that any hesitation on her part would cause her to lose Elliot. She kissed back and kept her eyes closed, maybe if she pretended it was Elliot it wouldn't be so bad. She felt him slide her panties down and she felt a shiver run through her body. She still kept her eyes closed and started to slow her breathing down so she wouldn't hyperventilate or burst out in another sobbing fit.

She opened her eyes when she felt him slide into her, and the pain of it radiated throughout her body. She took in a sharp breath and let out a whimper. He started to slam in and out of her body and she felt a tear escape her left eye and roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath and dug her nails into the covers. She wanted to keep her eyes closed till the end when she felt hands on her neck. Her eyes snapped open as he began to squeeze her throat, she drew in a quick sharp breath but even that was cut off as he increased pressure. She put her hands on his wrists and tried to scream, even though nothing was coming out. He was choking her and he was getting off on it, she saw the look in his eye, some sort of animalistic shine. She struggled almost as hard as she could but she was afraid that if she fought back he would kill Elliot, but at the same time she didn't want to die herself. Black and blue spots began to dance in front of her eyes and then everything was black.

Elliot was shoved into the basement and the door slammed behind him and locked. He saw Krista down in the corner sitting on the blanket with another one wrapped around her. She was picking at her stitches on her arm again and they were starting to bleed. Elliot would have stopped her but he was beginning not to care. He was seeing how hopeless this situation was getting and so he just shrugged and sat down next to her. She looked at him and snuggled close to him but he pushed her away and she frowned slightly. They hadn't really tortured her since the first night and he was finding himself getting mad that they weren't paying attention to her. He guessed that they knew that the torture value of an engaged couple was far more satisfying then just a lone woman. Krista arched and eyebrow but she didn't scream or cry like she had done before.

"El?" She asked softly and he turned to look at her, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Monica's alive." Elliot's eyes went wider and a smile actually crossed his lips. Of course he had no idea how far Monica's injuries extended but if she was alive like Krista was saying then they actually had a chance of getting out of there.

"What? How do you know this?"

"Well when they took you and Liv upstairs I was screaming at the door and then I heard Monica's voice on the other side. She said she was hurt but she would be okay and that she was going to help us. I touched her fingers through the crack under the door, God I love her so much, she's such a fighter." Krista replied and a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and rested her head against Elliot's shoulder, this time he didn't push her away. She then started to pick at her stitches again. Elliot put his hand on top of hers and moved it away gently.

"Don't pick, it'll only make things worse." He said to her kindly, she looked at his hand and then to him and smiled slightly. "Monica will get us out of this. I trust her." Actually, he trusted her, but he had no idea how strong she actually was, physically and emotionally. He had never read one of her books and had only seen one of her movies at a premiere when he was invited. The lead character was strong but he didn't know if that Monica embodied any of it. He wrapped his arm around Krista and sighed softly, now all he could do was think about what they were doing to Olivia, and how he couldn't do anything about it.

When Olivia woke up she was laying completely naked under the covers on the bed. She groaned slightly and looked around. Her head pounded and she guessed that was the after effects of almost being strangled to death. She rolled over and looked on the floor, there were he clothes in a pile where she had left them. She wanted to go back to sleep, it was very comfortable and she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night but she had to get back to Elliot and warn him of what was going to happen to Krista. She got dressed and moved over to the door and tried to open it. Of course it was locked, and she felt like an idiot for even thinking they wouldn't lock it. She then started to pound on the door as hard as she could. She wondered why she was left there in the first place.

"HEY! HEY!" She called loudly as she pounded, "I'M AWAKE! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She stopped pounding for a minute because it was hurting her head, that and she wanted to hear if someone was actually coming to get her. There were footsteps in the hall and the sound of the door unlocking. She backed away from the door and waited for it to open. When it did, James stepped in and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"Be quiet! Liz is trying to sleep!" He snapped at her and started to drag her to the stairs. She sighed and walked after him. She didn't see a gun with him but once again she knew Elliot and Krista were trapped, it wouldn't do her any good to start running now. She let him lead her to the first floor but jerked her arm away from his touch when they turned the corner that held the door to the basement. As he reached for the keys Olivia pulled her fist back and got ready to hit him. Her fist swung hard and fast but an instant before it would have connected with his nose he caught it. Before she could even gasp in surprise he punched her in the face as hard as he could. She stumbled back and her head started to spin, she could swear she was seeing stars, and then once again she passed out.

Elliot looked up from his spot on the floor when he heard the door open. He turned his gaze to the top of the stairs and saw James enter, carrying Olivia in his arms. Elliot immediately stood up and stormed over to the stairs as James made his way down.

"What did you do to her? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" He demanded loudly, causing Krista to wince and pull the blanket tighter around herself. James rolled his eyes and pushed past Elliot and laid Olivia down on the blanket that Krista was already sitting on. Without an answer he turned to leave and if Elliot wasn't so concerned about the well being of Olivia he would have gone after James further but instead he rushed over to the blanket and got down next to her. He put his fingers on her neck and checked for a pulse, it was there and he breathed a sigh of relief. Just before he was about to say something to James he heard the door shut and lock.

"Is she okay?" Krista asked and inched herself closer to Olivia. Elliot looked at her, other then the fact that the left side of her face was swelling up he thought she would be fine so he nodded. Krista put her arm on Olivia's and shook her gently, "Liv? Liv, wake up okay? I need to tell you something." After a few more moments of gentle shaking Olivia groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The first person she saw was Elliot and so she pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Elliot." She whispered in his ear after pulling away. She wasn't going to tell him about the rape but she had a feeling he already knew about it. She turned her head to look at Krista and blinked a few times wondering what she had to say.

"Monica is alive." Krista whispered to her and then a smile crossed her face, Olivia looked a little surprised and turned to Elliot who nodded. He knew Krista was losing bits of her sanity but he didn't think she was so far gone as to make something like this up. Olivia sighed and Elliot helped her so she was sitting up. She looked at Krista and then back to Elliot and her lower lip trembled just slightly. Elliot arched a brow wondering what was wrong, other then the obvious.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Olivia said and then got to her feet slowly even though her face was throbbing. Krista looked at both of them and nodded and Elliot took Olivia's arm and helped her walk to the other side of the empty basement. They stopped in the corner and Olivia took a look at Krista, "They are going to kill her today, or tonight, I don't remember which and does it really even matter? My point is this, we have to do whatever we can to keep her alive okay?" Elliot nodded slightly.

"I agree with that but we also need to keep ourselves alive too, remember, they have the guns." He replied even though he was willing to risk mostly anything to make sure that all four of them got out of there alive. She nodded at him and pulled him into a hug, he hugged her back tightly. She didn't think that this was the time to bring up the fact that she had seen him get raped, or the fact that she had been raped herself. Her hand hurt, her face hurt, and her head hurt. All she wanted right now was to be held by Elliot and pretend that everything was okay.

After they finished talking they went back over to the blanket and sat down. Although Olivia was in a hell of a lot of pain she didn't complain about it. She knew that Elliot had a broken nose, and she knew she couldn't be as uncomfortable as Krista so she kept her mouth shut. Also she knew that complaining wasn't going to make anything better so she just snuggled up to one side of Elliot and Krista took the other. She watched Krista pick at her stitches while Elliot slept with his head laying against hers. Every once in a while Krista would whimper and then sigh. They sat like that for a long time, saying nothing, until the sun began to set and Olivia could see the orange sky through the small windows. She was half asleep when she noticed it, she yawned and then sat up straight and shook Elliot. He groaned softly and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm up, I'm up…" He muttered and then brought his hands up to rub his eyes. Olivia smiled and kissed him on the cheek gently. He smiled back at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then motioned to the windows, "It's almost night…damn."

"If Monica is alive this would be a good time to make a move." Olivia sort of whined at Elliot. Krista looked up, Olivia didn't mean for her to hear that but Krista was paying closer attention to them then she thought. Her innocent gaze turned into a glare and she looked like she might be ready to actually get up and punch Olivia.

"If I said she's alive, then she's alive. I'm not a nut case…you got that…LIV?" Krista growled, and Olivia swallowed hard. She had known Krista for a very long time now and this was the very first time that she had ever really gotten mad at her. They hadn't even argued in the past, sure they had disagreements but she never heard Krista speak a harsh word to her.

"Yes," Olivia said and then put her hands up in a slight sign of surrender, "I didn't mean it like I didn't believe you, I was just…"

"It's okay." Krista said her voice returning to what it normally sounded like, "Sorry I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that." She wiped a stray tear that was making it down her cheek. She took in a deep breath and smiled at Olivia. It wasn't forced it was very natural and Olivia smiled back at her just slightly.

"No you have every right to be angry Krista, not just at me but at James and Liz, at the situation, at everything. Actually I'm surprised you haven't gotten more angry considering the circumstances." Olivia said to her and then reached over and put her hand on top of Krista's. Krista turned her palm upright and squeezed Olivia's hand gently.

"There's really no point in getting mad at something I can't control. Now when Monica leaves her clothes in a pile on the floor or forgets to wash a dish…you don't want to see me then." Krista replied and then laughed slightly and looked down at her arm, "What's done is done and if I am left with scars then so be it but at least I'll be alive." After Krista said that a million things popped into Olivia's head, one of her first thoughts was, how was Krista ever going to work again if she was scarred? So much of her body was her career. Then she thought that it was an absolutely noble way to think of things, she wasn't vane or shallow she was realizing how precious life was and that looking like a plastic toy wasn't as important as being in love and living each day like it was your last. Olivia nodded at her and looked to Elliot, a moment later the basement door opened and the three of them looked up…it was Liz and James.


	9. Bad Blood

Bad Blood

Part 9

Rated: R

Author's note: Once again, warning for the bizarreness that is this chapter, but it'll be a good one, I hope. So enjoy! This isn't the last chapter, there will be more, even when they are out of danger there is still coping and counseling and well you get the idea. I want to keep this one going as long as I can without it getting boring so as soon as it gets boring someone let me know and I'll end it! Thanks!

They made their way down the stairs, both of them were holding small black bags in their hands. Olivia stood up with a little help from Elliot and they both moved so they were in front of Krista. Krista, of course, had no idea what was going on but she still curled up and tried to remain in the corner. Liz looked at James and laughed slightly. She unzipped her bag and took out a syringe and a bottle of medication. Olivia and Elliot stood their ground. Liz shrugged and started to fill the needle with the liquid while James watched her. After she was finished she got down by Krista and injected it into her arm.

"What the hell was that?" Krista squealed and then rubbed her arm.

"Stimulant, so you won't pass out due to shock…" Liz replied smugly and it didn't look like she was going to give much more of an explanation then that. She backed away and looked at James, most likely to see how he was going to handle the situation.

"If you two are going to get in the way then I'll have to take care of that." James said and then pulled a gun from behind his back. Olivia looked at Elliot, she was thinking about stepping down, not because she wanted to but with the way her head and face were throbbing she wouldn't have enough energy to fight. Elliot gently moved Olivia behind him and took another step forward. Olivia stayed standing though and turned to look at Krista who was once again close to tears.

"You're going to have to kill me before you kill her." Elliot growled and got right in James's face. James raised the gun slowly, but Elliot stayed his ground. It took Krista a moment to register that she was the one about to be killed but once it hit her she started to freak out. She screamed and grabbed Olivia's leg and hugged it as tight as she could.

"El, you promised me I wouldn't die, YOU PROMISED!" Krista yelled, Olivia had never heard that promise but Elliot remembered. On the first day that they were captured Elliot did promise Krista that she would not die, and he wasn't going to go back on that promise. Olivia was realizing how much Krista was loosing it. One minute she was stable and the next she was an emotional wreck. Olivia sighed and looked down at Krista.

"You aren't going to die." Olivia said even though she had no authority to promise that, what she did know was she would take the bullet before Krista. She didn't know why she thought that but she was more then willing to die to protect a young woman. James continued to raise the gun and he brought it up to Elliot's throat, they were both locked in an evil staring contest.

"I don't plan on shooting you, I'll shoot her," James said and then motioned to Olivia, "And I'll shoot her somewhere where it won't cause her to die, just bleed a hell of a lot, not to mention the pain…do you really want that Elliot?" Elliot turned and looked at Olivia as James motioned to her with the gun. He swallowed hard. He had seen the things that they had done to Krista and Olivia before, did he really trust that James wouldn't shoot her? His hand clenched into a fist and just as he was about to swing at James Liz grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. He bent over and gasped for air and Olivia came forward and grabbed Liz and punched her in the face. Liz retaliated by punching Olivia in her face, right on her broken cheek bone. Olivia didn't even have time to cry out before she lost consciousness from the pain. She fell back and Elliot put his pain aside and dove to catch her in his arms.

"You fucking bitch!" Elliot spat at her as he held Olivia in his arms. Liz rolled her eyes and grabbed Krista by her uninjured arm and started to pull her towards the stairs. Krista started screaming and crying, dragging her feet and pulling back on Liz, trying to get her to stop. Elliot laid Olivia down on the blanket carefully and then went to lunge at Liz. Then the gun went off and Elliot was startled and he fell back and onto the floor next to Olivia. The bullet had hit the floor less then an inch away from Olivia's kneecap.

"Next time I won't miss." James informed him and then grabbed Krista by her injured arm and pulled her up. She screamed even louder, in pain, and James jammed the gun into her mouth. She went silent and stared up at him with big doe eyes. "Do you want me to blow your head off?" Krista shook her head, tears ran down her face freely. "Then shut up and do as you're told!" Krista nodded and he removed the gun and shoved her forward. She started to walk up the stairs still holding the blanket around her as tightly as she could. A moment later the three of them vanished behind the basement door. Elliot left Olivia for a moment and darted up the stairs and tried to pull the door open, but it was useless.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted and then pounded on the door, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He took in a deep breath and then heard a noise behind him. He turned and looked, the door that was in the actual basement that lead outside opened and Monica fell inside. He didn't think he had ever been happier to see her in his entire life. Monica got to her feet and wincing with every step she walked over to Elliot.

"I have the keys to the door, unfortunately there is a padlock on the other side and…"

"Give me the keys, if I get two of the locks open I can kick it in with or without a padlock." Elliot said to her and she tossed him the keys. He quickly unlocked the two locks that were in his way, then took a step back and got ready to kick the door in.

"Wait…" Monica cried right before he was going to kick in the door, "Here!" She pulled a large knife, the one she had gotten from the kitchen earlier, "It may not be much but it's all I got." She walked up the steps and held it out to him. He took it and looked at it for a moment, he didn't really have time to ponder how he was going to use it, he didn't have any idea how much time Krista still had.

"Go sit with Liv till I come back." Elliot instructed her and then took a step back and kicked down the door. Monica nodded and watched him for a moment before going to sit down on the blanket where Olivia was laying.

The door falling down was louder then the kick but at least it drew attention away from Krista and towards him. A door next to the basement opened and Liz came out looking surprised, Elliot grabbed her, turned her around and put the knife to her throat. As he guessed, James was soon to follow with the gun. Elliot pressed the knife into Liz's neck hard, hard enough to draw a small line of blood. James put his hands up, he didn't appear to have the gun at this point. He probably set it down when they went into the room with Krista. It was the room that he had woken up in on the first day he was there, and he was pretty sure that Krista was already strapped to the table.

"Unless you want me to slit her throat you will do as I say." Elliot ordered, he slowly started to walk Liz towards the room Krista was in. Liz whimpered and struggled slightly but it was clear she was scared that he might actually slit her throat. He got into the room and immediately noticed the gun on the counter. His grip on Liz loosened for just a moment but she took the chance and pulled away from him and went for the gun. Not thinking about it, Elliot lashed out with the knife and jammed it deep into Liz's left shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground. Elliot grabbed the gun and aimed it at James who had come back into the room. He looked at Krista who was wide eyed and terrified, her bra was off and even though Elliot was no doctor he knew that the "Y" incision on Krista's chest and down her stomach was one used for the beginning of an autopsy. They were going to dissect her while she was awake, that's why they had given her the stimulant. "Don't fucking move!"

"At least let me help her…."

"NO! STAY THE FUCK BACK!" Elliot shouted at him, his finger on the trigger, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you….cause I could easily get off on self defense and we both know it." James nodded as he took in the information. They both knew that Elliot could kill him, and as much as he wanted to he didn't think he would pull the trigger.

"I wouldn't make you stand by and watch your daughter die." James said softly as he looked at Liz who was on the floor trying to get the knife out of her back. Elliot took in a sharp breath, Liz was James's daughter he didn't know that. Well he knew that now, and he imagined being in his shoes. He sighed slightly and nodded. James got down by Liz and rolled her onto her side.

"Don't try anything stupid." Elliot warned, James turned his head and glared at Elliot and stood up and opened one of the cabinets over the counter and pulled out a white towel. He got back down and removed the knife and pressed the towel against the wound, applying pressure to it. "Can she get up?" Liz whined slightly but it sounded like a yes.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because we are going to put you in the basement until I get back with help…" he said and then turned towards the door and called, "MONICA!" There was a pause but then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Olivia, not Monica, and she was holding the ring of keys in her hand. Her face was terribly swollen and her left eye was swelling shut. James turned to look to see who it was, he seemed surprised to hear Monica's name being yelled out.

"Monica's alive?" He asked as he helped a very lethargic Liz to her feet. Olivia handed the keys to Elliot and quickly went over to Krista and released her restraints. She picked up the blanket that was on the floor and wrapped it around her as she sat up. Krista pulled it tight and clutched it in her hand, she was shaking from whatever drug they had given her. "How the hell is she alive?"

"God." Krista said as Olivia helped her to her feet, "You son of a bitch." Olivia wrapped her arm around Krista and started to walk her out of the room. When she got to Elliot he stopped her and handed the keys back to her.

"Go downstairs and locked the door Monica came in through….why isn't she the one up here?" Elliot said and Olivia took the keys.

"She told me once she sat down again she wouldn't have the will to get back up on her ankles, they've been sliced, and she was right. Someone is going to need to carry her out of here. I'll lock the door," Olivia said to him and then turned to Krista, "You stay up here with Elliot okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied and offered a smile to Olivia. Olivia smiled back and then disappeared around the corner and down the stairs. Elliot waited and watched James tend to his daughter, it only took a few minutes and then Olivia was back upstairs.

"All set." Olivia said and so Elliot motioned towards the door with the gun, James looked at him and helped Liz walk towards the door. Both Elliot and Olivia ushered them into the basement and followed them down the stairs. When they got down there Monica was curled up in a fetal position on the blanket wincing ever so often in pain. Elliot handed Olivia the gun and walked over to Monica.

"Can you get up?"

"I can try but I don't think I can walk anymore." Monica replied. Elliot took her hand and pulled her up so she was on her knees. She tried getting to her feet but screamed when she put weight on them and fell into Elliot. He sighed and glared back at James for doing this to her. He picked Monica up and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "My hero." Elliot laughed slightly and then looked at Olivia.

"Lets get out of here."

End Part 9

(There will be a part 10 so hang on)


	10. Physical And Emotional

Physical and Emotional

Part 10

Author's note: Okay here's the follow up to what happened when they get to the hospital and all that happy crap. Like I said I want to continue with this story, I have great plans for the future of it and I would like people to keep reading and reviewing. I would also like to be told when the story goes stale, but as long as people are asking for more I'm going to keep writing it. Thanks guys!

It was three days later and Casey Novak was more then happy to take over the case against James and Liz Lovett. Olivia, Elliot, Monica, and Krista had all filed their police reports and now it was up to Casey to bring them justice. Elliot and Olivia were just finishing up a meeting with Casey in her office when she was called away for a moment. Olivia turned to look at Elliot and folded her arms over her chest. The swelling in her face had gone down considerably but she still had a bruise around her eye and on her cheek bone, which she covered pretty well with makeup.

"I read your report, you know I did, why didn't you mention the rape?" Olivia asked him, she had only received his copy of the report that morning. He looked at her and his face actually had an expression of anger on it.

"Liv, you know how hard it is to prove…"

"You have a witness….HELLO!" Olivia shouted at him as she pointed to herself to emphasize that she was willing to testify to that effect. He looked away and shook his head slightly. She didn't understand because out of all the people in the world who should want to speak up about a rape it should be him.

"It's too late, lets just drop it okay?"

"No it's not okay and it's not too late to add to the…"

"JUST DROP IT!" He yelled at her, which was the first time he had actually yelled at her since the incident. She recoiled slightly at his yelling and then blinked a few times. Even after they had left captivity he wouldn't say a thing about the rape. He knew that she was sitting there when it happened, and he knew that she would be concerned by it but he just didn't talk.

"Is everything alright in here?" Casey asked as she came back into the room. Elliot gave Olivia a look like she better keep her mouth shut. She bit her bottom lip, took in a deep breath, and smiled at Casey.

"Yeah just a little disagreement on what we're having for lunch." Olivia lied and then rolled her eyes slightly. Elliot sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. Casey didn't look like she bought that for one moment but she wasn't going to push the issue. Olivia wanted Elliot to admit that he had been raped more then anything, especially since the trial was to start in a few days. "So what are the charges you are bringing up on them?"

"Well I have some good news and bad news. The good news is we can nail James Lovett for the rape and murder of those two girls from a few years ago. We also got him on assault charges, we aren't cutting him a deal, and are seeking the death penalty." Casey said and then looked at the both of them. Olivia nodded and waited for the bad news, "The bad news is that this is Elizabeth Lovett's first offense and we only have her on assault charges."

"Wait a minute what about attempted murder?" Elliot interjected, if he remembered correctly he walked in on Liz about to dissect Krista alive.

"We can't prove that she was actually going to kill Krista." Casey said and then saw the look on his face, "The cuts she made on Krista's body, including the Y incision, were not bad enough that Krista would have died. Therefore we only have her on assault."

"This is bullshit." Elliot said, seemingly getting more mad about this then he actually should be. Olivia looked at him and reached over anaad put her hand on his. He yanked it away and stood up. Olivia frowned. Elliot opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then shut it again. After another moment he left the room. Casey looked at Olivia for some sort of explanation as to what was going on. Olivia shrugged slightly and stood up.

"He's close to Krista," Olivia said, which wasn't a lie, they had really bonded over what had happened and she hoped that would explain enough, "We've both been through a lot and he's just stressed out." Casey knew that was probably the best answer she was going to get so she just let it go. Olivia finished up with her, said her goodbyes, and left the office to go find Elliot.

James Lovett's trial went on without a hitch. In fact it only took the jury ten minutes to come back with a guilty conviction. He was charged with the murders of the two teenage girls and aggravated assault towards Olivia. She sat there through the whole trial and she was the only one of their group of four that could really testify to convict him. Neither Casey nor the defense deemed it necessary to call Monica, Krista, or Elliot to the stand. He was sentenced to death by lethal injection.

Liz Lovett's case came around and the four of them were called in to testify against her. Monica and Krista were followed into the courthouse by a myriad of reporters. Monica wasn't the famous one this time, it was Krista. She was wearing a full length black overcoat and sunglasses, and Monica barked at the reporters to stay back, although they were both loving every minute of it. Monica and Krista sat in the back, behind Olivia and Elliot but when Krista's name was called, all hell broke loose.

She stood up and let the coat drop, under it she was wearing a black bikini with five inch black strappy heels. There were some whistles but most people, including members of the jury, gasped in sheer horror. In this outfit all of her scars were visible, the Y incision, the cut on her arm, leg, stomach, and lower back. She headed towards the witness stand slowly, not even trying to cover up her body, she wanted everyone to see what had been done to her. She was quickly chastised by the judge and told to put her coat back on. Monica, who was still in a wheelchair after her operations, handed the coat to Olivia who handed it to Casey, who brought it over to Krista, who put it on.

After all the testimonies, the jury only took 15 minutes and Liz was convicted of aggravated assault and sentenced to 12 years, she would be eligible for parole in 6 years. Everyone seemed to be happy with the conviction, but Olivia was still upset that Elliot never reported his rape. He said that 12 years was just fine and told her to drop it. She decided that she wouldn't bring it up again, he was in counseling like they all were and she told herself that he would work it out there.

Six months later, the invitations had been sent out and Olivia and Elliot were just three months away from their wedding. They were at Monica's house with Krista having dinner because they both had a surprise to show Olivia and Elliot. They said it was their wedding gift and it was too big to wrap so they would just have to come over and see it. Monica lived in a very upscale neighborhood in a very nice four bedroom house. What they needed all that room for Olivia couldn't guess, but it was very nice. They were finishing dinner when Monica came out from the kitchen, still walking with a limp, and held up a bottle of champagne.

"You ready?" Krista asked Monica with a big smile on her face. Monica smiled back and popped the cork and started to pour the champagne into the glasses set out before each one of them. She nodded at Krista and she got up out of her chair and disappeared into the next room.

"What's this all about?" Olivia asked getting just a tad bit excited to see what the present was going to be. Monica sat down and raised her glass just as Krista came back into the room with a small black box in her hand. She held it out to Olivia, who took it and set it down on the table in front of her. She looked at Elliot, who also had a big smile on his face, and then raised her glass with Monica.

"To a happy marriage, god bless, live long and prosper….all that happy shit." Monica said and the four of them chimed glasses and took a sip,

"Open the gift!" Krista squealed with excitement and clapped her hands together. Olivia picked the box up and opened it. Inside there was a set of keys, house keys not car keys. Her eyes went wide and she held them up to look at. Elliot stood up and leaned in, he realized they were house keys too.

"What are these—"

"Your new house!" Krista yelled and then looked at Monica.

"New house?" Elliot said and he moved over to Olivia and put an arm around her gently, "You got us a house?" Monica nodded and took a sip of her champagne. Krista clapped her hands together and looked at Olivia and Elliot, who were both speechless.

"How can you afford this?" Olivia asked even though she was more then happy to take a new house. Elliot was also interested in the explanation. Krista took a sip of her drink and then cleared her throat gently.

"Surely you know about the lawsuit against the Lovett family right?" Krista asked them and they both nodded their heads, "Well then you know that I won. The Lovett family is worth close to a quarter of a billion dollars. That's how they can live in the woods and not work and all that crap. So anyway the total amount I won was close to 100 million dollars. After taxes were taken out of course. Anyway the amount that they gave me was equal to the amount I would have made in my career had Liz not mangled my body. The judge saw what she did to me and the family settled, I was going for 250 million but 100 was just fine. We didn't just buy you a house, we bought you the one next to ours. I know, the house was a bit over a million dollars but when you have as much money as I do it doesn't matter. The gift was just from me, Monica has a gift for you too." Both Olivia and Elliot looked at Monica stunned, what could she possibly be offering them on top of this?

"I'm going to pay for you to decorate your house any way you want, just try to keep it under 500 thousand. I mean my books sell well but not THAT well." She said and then sat back in her chair and finished off her champagne. Olivia suddenly felt faint, they had just received a house and money to decorate it and she didn't know if she could believe it.

"Are you two really…I mean is this…am I awake?" Olivia said after another moment and then looked at Elliot. He was all smiles, Monica laughed and Krista reached over and put her hand on top of Olivia's.

"It's real Liv, believe it." Krista said and then took Olivia's hand and squeezed it gently. Olivia looked at Elliot again and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. There the four of them were, celebrating, happy, and just loving life. They had a new house, money to decorate, and two best friends that would never leave their side. For the moment, everything was perfect.

End Part 10

(There will be a Sequel to this story under a different title but I will be continuing it…the title of the next part will be called "Sex, Lies, and Olivia Benson….PLEASE read it and review…I know there are people out there who want to see a continuation and I will write it! It should be up within the week. Thanks!)


End file.
